


Resting In The Hands Of A Potential Enemy (or was it a potential family?...I forgot)

by AkitoRedFang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Laura Hale, BAMF Stiles, Bisexuality, Bittersweet, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, Lesbians, M/M, Orphan Stiles, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sarcastic Stiles, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Build, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitoRedFang/pseuds/AkitoRedFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles woke up slowly, his mouth fuzzy and his face pressed against the earth. The moist dirt smooshed into every nook and cranny of his clothing. How did it go so wrong? He was so happy not even 20 minutes ago, so what happened?<br/>The boy sat up to witness the carnage around him and the terrors of the last few minutes were suddenly burned deep into his brain. "Oh...now I remember..." Stiles croaked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Stilinski pack

**Author's Note:**

> Herrow my frIends!! Im going to try my best to update when I can, I used to have other fanfictions but I never finished but enough about me, I want to know what you guys want and if you have any ideas about another fanfiction please share with me!! tell me about yourselves and I may want to Co Author with you ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!! I'm kitty-redfang!! (I will follow you back n///n)
> 
> Hey thanks for reading I love you all!!!!!!!!!!

For as long as every pack in existence could remember the Stilinski pack and the Hale pack were in a constant feud, the Stilinski pack wasn't as well known as the Hale pack but they were closely related. Both packs used to be at war through the dark ages, they never stopped, the packs killed each other. Threatened each other. Challenged each other.

The war and discord caused by both packs came to an end once a Hale by the name of Josephine reigned as the new Alpha of the Hale pack, after that everything was quiet for almost 70 years, in that time the packs had settled and even made a peace treaty....then came Alpha Talia Hale and Alpha Claudia Stilinski's reign....nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

 

 

Stiles ran down the stairs as fast as he could. "Dad!! Mom!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, before he could say more his face collided with the last step, the last fucking step of all things!!! Stiles stood up and rubbed his slowly healing nose when a concerned Claudia Stilinski rounded the corner to see her 16 year old pup with a bloody nose.

"Stiles! what happened??" Claudia frowned, her short blonde hair falling into her eyes as she leaned into her son's face.

"I fell down the steps again, don't worry about it mom." Stiles brushed the strand out of his Alpha's beautifully aged face, she smiled and it was one of the brightest things in existence. when Claudia smiled even her honey brown eyes gleamed to match Stiles's.

Stiles glanced down at the backpack he had dropped and he slung it on his shoulder once again before looking over at his father in the kitchen.

"Sup, Daddy-O." Stiles slapped his father on the back and swiped the other half of the bagel he had just finished toasting.

John chuckled. "Excuse you!"

Stiles ate the bagel sloppily and put his hand to his chest as if offended. "Excuse me?? Excuse you." He pointed to John.

"Why me?" John quarked an eyebrow.

His son looked around casually. "Do you know what day it is??" Claudia laughed from behind her hand at the face Stiles made trying to be serious.

"Yes, how could I forget? Its the day the Stilinski Pack came into existence." John turned and sipped his coffee as he spoke, smiling.

"And??" Stiles poked his dad in the side.

He jumped, laughing. "And what?"

Stiles looked over at his mother then back to his father. "Well can't we just, I don't know, go out or somthing....just the three of us?"

The parents exchanged a look. "Stiles we've talked about this."

"But mooooooooom..."

Claudia took a step closer to her son and placed her milky white hand on his perfectly buzzed head. "But nothing, the rest of the pack are coming over tonight we do this every year!"

Stiles huffed "Fine..but I'm not talking to Aunt Garry, she creeps me out."

Claudia chuckled and reached for Stiles, she started to push him towards the door slowly. "Just get to school, turd! You're gonna be late."

"no! no I will not be silenced-" the door closed behind his back. "That is cold hearted momma!!" Stiles let a puff of air escape his lungs before turning toward his love, his baby, his rusty-blue-wonder, his jeep.

Yeah, so it wasn't the fanciest or the most shiny or even the most durable car but it was his moms so Stiles loved it all the same. He pulled into the parking lot of Eastmoor High, Eastmoor is a big town with lots of forest, convenient for any supernatural creature and in case you haven't noticed, Eastmoor is home to a pack of werewolves, the Stilinski pack and Stiles mother Claudia just so happens to be the current Alpha of that pack.

Stiles sighed and stepped out of the jeep slowly, slinging his backpack on his shoulder and made his way into the school.

* * *

The stick collided with Stiles ribs hard but his body healed the bruise fast so that he could easily scoop the ball and swiftly launch it in into the opposing goal.

"Wooooooop!" Stiles cheered and did a small dance before getting thumped on the back of the head by none other than Travis Senith, Travis is one of the star players, the Co-Captain and Stiles boyfriend.

"Don't get too excited, Stiles." Travis held Stiles arms and smirked, Travis tended to be the kind of guy most people are leery of but at the same time know he's a decent human being, his deep green eyes sparkled and added to the color of his perfectly styled ginger hair.

"Oh, shut up Travis."

Travis leaned against the bleachers and eyed his boyfriend. "So, we goin out tonight or what?"

Stiles huffed. "Or what. I can't go."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, my pa-family is staying over for the week."

"well, give me a call if you want to come over to my place." Travis kissed Stiles softly and walked to his car. Stiles might have watched his boyfriends glorious ass as he walked away...maybe. probably.

Stiles watched him drive away and laid on the grass, tonight was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles reached for the front door handle and turned it slowly as he pushed inward, only to come eye to eye with all 33 members of his family pack.

"Stiles!" A chorus of cheers erupted from the men, women, and children packed into the living room.

"Hey!" Stiles cheered as well.

 

The rest of the night passed quickly in a rush of conversation, meals ,and games played by the werewolf and human children. Stiles watched them play and as he lay in his bed at night he noticed it wasn't so bad after all.

That is when it happened, Stiles smelt a unfamiliar scent around the house before he heard the explosion, the upstairs portion of the house swayed and creaked before caving in. Stiles felt himself fall but he felt as if it wasn't real, it couldn't be. he had to be dreaming.

Just as those thoughts flooded his mind everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!! I'm kitty-redfang!! (I will follow you back n///n)
> 
>  
> 
> Like the story? Leave a kudos and become my fanfiction faithful!!


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!! I'M kitty-redfang!! (I will follow you back n///n)
> 
> Sorry I didnt write earlier! XD ive been on vacation in Pigon Forge Tennesse, it was so fun and I met a really nice guy named Zack...I wish he didnt live in Alabama... :( but anyway heres yo chapter n///n thanks for the support!

Stiles woke up slowly, his mouth fuzzy and his face pressed against the earth. The moist dirt smooshed into every nook and cranny of his clothing.

How did it go so wrong? He was so happy not even 20 minutes ago, so what happened?  
The boy sat up to witness the carnage around him and the terrors of the last few minutes were suddenly burned deep into his brain.

"Oh...now I remember..." Stiles croaked.

As he looked from left to right he heard groans and screaming, smelt blood and gun powder. He felt the midnight wind lick at his exposed limbs, it was only then that he noticed he was having a hard time seeing on acount of the large slab of house crushing his midsection.  
A sharp wave of pain hit him like a train.

"Ahh..gha..shit.." Stiles groaned. "Mom!...D-dad!?"

There was no answer, only more pained sounds, Stiles tried to push at the house crushing him to no avail. Just as he started to struggle he heard someone scream.

"No! No! stop! I-" The man, Was it uncle steve??, was cut short and only a wet gurgling sound remained, Stiles gulped air into his lungs as painc waved over him. 'Im going to die.' he thought. 'this is it.'

Everything sudenly was quiet, not a sound coming from anyone, no heartbeats and not even an intake of breath exept for Stiles own derseperate gulps of air. Stiles heard the earth crunch as someone advanced on him until the slab of house was removed and he stared up into an alphas red eyes.

"You will live with this, boy, and you will come to me." He hissed, the Alpha ran into the trees.

Stiles would have ran if his body wasnt working over time to heal, his eyes were heavy and the damp grass seemed inviting.

He passed out.

* * *

 

 

 

"Sheriff! He has a pulse!" The Deputy pressed his fingers to Stiles jugular vein and motined to the sheriff of Eastmoor, the Sheriff ran to the boys side and hualed him up into his arms.

Stiles woke up in the hospital, he sat up and looked around quickly, Stiles wondered wear his family was and if they were okay.

"Nurse!" Stiles yelled.

Just as he uttered the words a woman with dark hair and olive skin peeked into the room, she had a warm smile and soft, caring eyes.  
"Your Genim, Genim Stilinski right?"

"I uh, I go by Stiles."

"oh, well Im Ms. McCall, but you can call me Melissa.

The woman reminded him of his mother and all he wanted to do was ask how she was, he longed to hear her laugh and not have to worry.  
Stiles smiled. "...So wheres my family?" He asked hopefully.

 

Melissa's face fell and she frowned, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Stiles could practically taste the tang of the woman's salty tears.  
"Well, Stiles.." She paused and pulled up a chair, holding his hand. "Thats why I came to talk to you. You see, your family, all of them, are dead..."

 

In that moment the whole world seemed to freeze.  
"N-No..This is a joke, right?" Stiles laughed alittle. "I was about to freak out!"

"Im serious." A tear slowly rolled down the nurses cheek.

 

The teen let out a shaky breath, this cant be, it was all perfect. They were just celebrating the aniversary of the pack so...why? Why was this happening??

"Stiles?? Stiles!?" Melissa held the young werewolf's shoulders in place to look into his now glazed over eyes, Stiles's intakes of breath became ragged and labored as he cried.

 

"I think he is having a panic attack!" Melissa called out into the hallway.

* * *

 

 

He felt numb.

That was it, the only way to describe his pain. A dull numbness.

Stiles looked between the two officers sitting at his hospital bed. It seemed so surreal, like a movie, but he really shouldn't be thinking of it as a movie...what with the oh-so-movie-like werewolf family he has (had?... oh well) but it cant be helped, to him this was movie-like.

 

In the past week Stiles had learned four things. Since his alpha is dead he is mostlikely an alpha, the hospital in his hometown didnt have a up-to-date hospital (whatever the hell that means) and he had to be flown to the nearest hospital two hours away in the city of Beacon Hills, His family was dead and so far no survivors had been found, and lastly because he had such a miraculus recovery (all thanks to werewolf healing) he would undergo questioning and was schedualed to meet with social services because werewolf or not, he had to have a home with a guardian as long as he wasnt a legal adult.

"We are going to need your name, age, race, and afiliation with the Stilinski family." The officer held his pen against the paper.

"My names Stiles Stilinski, I'm seventeen years old, caucasian, and I'm the only son of Claudia Stilinski and John Stilinski." Stiles stared at the bed sheets as he spoke.

 

The officer nodded and stood. "Thats all I will need for now." He turns to the woman sitting behind him. "This is Ms. Morrell, she is from social services and will be relocating you to your new family."

Stiles watched the officer wallk out of the room hastily before turning to Ms. Morrell.

"A family has already adopted me? How can that be??"

"Well Stiles, It really was a change of plans but once news got out the Hales-"

"Wait...did you say Hale??"

"Yes is that a problem?"

"Oh...no.."

"...As I was saying, once news got out the Hales came in to check who you are and signed up to adopt you. You will be leaving the hospital today at seven-thirty."

 

Stiles rested his hands in his hands, god, why did it have to be the Hales. Why would they adopt him? would they kill him? oh fuck he was screwed and the worst part is no one knows why they cant adopt him.

Stiles debated the pros and cons of yelling 'IM A WEREWOLF' and letting the humans drag him away to some lab in some scary secluded forest where he could be poked and probed for the rest of his life, he decided against it and layed back once Ms. Morrell exited the room.

Fucking Hales, always fucking Hales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!! I'M kitty-redfang!! (I will follow you back n///n)
> 
> Like this story? leave a kudos and become my fanfiction faithful n////n


	3. What the Hale?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns information, a new family seems not as shadey, and why the hell are hot guys jerks??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone watching season 4? I mean wow!!

The car ride was slow, agonizing even. Stiles stared out the window while simultaneously tapping his foot and nawing on his jacket sleeve.  
Its amazing what you can do when you dont think about it, in fact Stiles always quite admired his own high level of multitasking. If he wasnt a werewolf he would swear he was a wizard.

 

Yeah, so great pride in his multitasking prowess.

 

Laura (Laura? that sounded right) slapped her hand on Stiles leg in a rather rough way. "Would you stop that? its very annoying!"

In any other circumstance Stiles would have been aroused by the very female and very attractive hand now grasping his thigh but this was not a circumstance in which he would think such things. Nope. Never.

 

Stiles huffed and jerked his leg away. "Where are you taking me, Hale?"

 

"Wow, it sounds like such a insult when you say my name, wonder why that is?" Laura casts a judgemental look over at the other werewolf.

 

"Ooh it is sarcastic but can it answer my previous question as to where the hell are you taking me!?"

 

Laura rolled her eyes as she turned off of the main road and onto a narrow path way surrounded by trees.  
"If you keep calling me 'it' we are going to have a problem and I'm taking you home, your welcome. by the way."

 

Stiles took a good look around, more panicked than anything. He is currently headed deep in the forest with a person who hates him, his family was murdered, and he has been adopted by maniacs, the only thing that could add up to is being murdered in said deep forest by said person who hates him. See, Stiles did the math. It adds up and it doesn't add up in his favor either.

 

"So, you aren't going to kill me are you?" Stiles asks.

She laughs "No, Like I said, Stiles. I'm taking you home."

 

Laura smiles and it reminds Stiles of his mother. The tears that well up in his eyes are hard to keep at bay but as he nods and continues starring out the window he lets them fall. Finally noticing just how alone he is.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Stilinski, we're here."

Luara nudges Stiles and he wakes up with a snort.  
Stiles wipes the embarrassing amount of dried up drool off of his face and quite literally falls out of Laura's camaro, as he falls his face comes close to a pair of flawless black leather boots, obviously made for working outside and obviously a heavy duty brand.

 

He raised his line of sight and as Stiles stared up he could swear he could hear angels singing and trumpets sounding in a beautiful symphony of holy-hell-do-I-lick-it-or-do-I-stand-up? If he thought Laura was pretty this guy was just perfection. Cold blue/green eyes continued to stare at Stiles quite judgmentally (this family and their judgmental tendencies, seriously.) but Stiles continued to stare up at him with wide honey brown eyes.

 

"Get up."

Stiles struggled to his feet before smiling at Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Broody and offering his hand. "Hey, Uh, I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

 

Tall-Dark-and-Broody looked at the hand offered to him and merely quarked his eyebrow. "Your name is Stiles?"

"Well I go by Stiles, it isn't my real name." Stiles lowered his hand slowly.

Laura slings an arm around Stiles shoulders and laughs.

"I see you've met Derek. I'm sorry about him, I should've warned you in advance. His social skills were never the best in the world." Laura winks at Stiles before turning her attention to her brother.

"Derek, little brother of mine? Would you take Stiles things to the house while I go over some things with him and show him around?" Laura bats her eyelashes at Derek as he heads to the car to retrieve Stiles' things.

 

Derek walks away and Stiles eyes do not follow his retreating form. They don't. Shut up.

Laura grabs Stiles attention by clearing her throat and steering him into the opposite direction. "So, your probably thinking. Why did the Hales adopt me? and I am about to tell you why. Promise not to freak out?"

"I was right, your going to kill me."

She laughs. "No, nothing like that. It has to do with how your family was killed...just a week before your family was attacked our family was as well but not in the same way."

"What happened?"

"They boxed us in and they set fire to the house. Only Me, my little brother Derek, my little sister Cora, and our Uncle Peter escaped the fire despite the circle of mountain ash keeping us in."

Stiles sighed. "I'm sorry." He stated in a monotone voice.

 

"Don't be. Anyway, we originally suspected the Argents but we found the scent of an alpha near by. We thought maybe it was your family's alpha, until now."

Stiles furrowed his brow and allowed himself to take all of it in. "So your saying you think whoever did this to me also did this to you."

"exactly."

"Who do you think it could be?"

"We aren't sure, but it probably isn't good."

"Wow, No, I just thought it was going to be all sunshine and gumdrops." Stiles muttered to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

"This is your house?" Stiles murmurs.

"Under reconstruction." Cora explains as they pass the threshold.

Stiles has come to the conclusion his favorite out of the family hes met so far would have to be Laura. She actually has a sense of humor, shes lesbian and hes all for gay pride, and her taste in music is absolutely perfect to say the least.

On the flip side his least favorite would have to be Uncle Peter. Hes shady and seems way too interested in the newest addition of the pack.

Stiles walks through the house slowly and stumbles upon Derek, Tall-Dark-and-Broody, doing pull ups on one of the many reconstructed doorways.  
Derek jumps down from his current pull up and faces Stiles.

"Derek, right?"

Derek simply nods. "Stiles?"

"Huh, yeah."

"I know what you are."

"You do? wait I'm confused."

Derek grabs Stiles by his shirt collar and pushes him against a nearby door. "I don't know what possessed whats left of my family to trust you but just know that I'm watching you and I don't trust you, Alpha Stilinski."

Derek drops his hold on Stiles and walks away, Stiles stands in a daze before growling and heading into the door behind him.

Once Stiles entered the room he located his things and sat on the bed. He may or may not have cried himself to sleep just because....fuck it, he deserves to be sorry for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone watching season 4? I mean wow!!


	4. Equal Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am angry about the newest episode of Teen Wolf!! If Derek dies I will loose it.

Stiles awoke the next morning in a daze, he looks around frantically when suddenly he remembers the events of the last 6 months.  
He presses the heels of his palms to his eyes when he feels a fresh wave of sadness come over him, soon there is a knock at the door.  
Laura peeks her head inside of the room.

 

"Hey, Stilinski." She smiles, soft and caring. Stiles resisted the urge to squeeze his eyes shut, the resemblence of his mother too hard to bare.

"Hey" Stiles smiles and he sits up.

 

"You ready for school?" She smirks.

"School?"

"Yes, school, get ready. Better be down in ten, Derek is driving you." Laura sends a overly sweet smile his way and slams the door.

 

Stiles flops back onto the bed. He didn't want to be alone in a car with Derek. Why had he said that last night? He couldn't possibly think he killed Derek's family as well as his own...could he? He wouldn't do that to his family, his mother. Stiles shook his head, pushing back the memories threatening to break him.  
He sighed and stood, he dressed quickly and stumbled down the stairs. His foot caught on the recently repaired stairs and threw him forward, just as the floor came into sight so did a familiar pair of boots.

 

oh great.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek sat with Cora in the living room, or half of the living room since they haven't finished repairing just yet, when he noticed a certain spaz flail down the stairs.  
The chances of Stiles (Seriously why would you choose Stiles for a nickname??) falling was inevitable but why the hell should he care? For all him, Laura, Cora and Peter know this guy could be the killer, Hell, hes an alpha.  
Maybe he was always an alpha, its rare for an alpha to be born into a pack when another alpha is already existing in the family but it isn't impossible. He probably attempted to destroy the Hale pack but when his blood lust wasn't clenched he planned to end the Stilinski pack as well. Sick bastard.

 

Derek watched as Stiles foot collided with a crack in the newly repaired stairs, he started to fall and Derek acted without thinking.

The young alpha fell awkwardly into Derek's chest. Derek caught him and Stiles clung to him. He looked up at Derek and he studied the boys face.  
Derek felt like slapping the goofy smile from Stiles' face but found himself starring at the moles littering his cheeks and mouth.

 

Derek pushed the boys gently away from him. "Get to the car, Stiles."

"Y-Yeah sure thing man!"

Derek may or may not have watched the kid run awkwardly out the door and he may or may not have smiled; but if he had he would still deny it.

 

* * *

 

 

The silence in the camaro seemed loud in a way, almost deafening. Stiles felt suffocated. He knew Derek didn't like him.  
It was no secret. Why would a guy like him be interested in hanging out with a guy like Stiles anyway? He knew what he looked like and he also knew people preferred guys that look more like Derek.  
Perfect, high cheek bones, groomed stubble, and sculpted abs. Stiles doesn't have that. All he has is pale skin, moles, maybe a little muscle, and bony limbs.

 

Stiles snuck a quick glance at Derek and quickly looked away.

"So...you don't trust me?" Stiles asked.

"No." Derek deadpanned.

"What reasoning do you have to suspect I had anything to do with the death of our families?"

Derek grimaced and glared daggers at the road, his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Ooh, the silent treatment."

The silence stretched for a while before Derek spoke again. He pulled over slowly.

 

"I need to ask you a couple questions."

"Shoot."

"How long have you been an alpha?"

Stiles frowns. "Since my mom, my alpha, was killed and I'm not even sure if I even am an alpha. I have had some problems shifting"

"She died during the attack?"

"I don't want to talk about this with you." Stiles reaches for the door handle, Derek grabs his arm tight.

"Answer me!"

"Yes, Okay! Shes dead! She died that night! Are you happy now!" Stiles didn't notice the tears until he felt them land on his jeans.

 

Stiles took advantage of Derek's slight bewilderment and pushed the car door open.

 

Stiles ran and ran. Fuck school. His family was gone.  
He didn't need some jackass reminding him either.

\--------------------------------

 

Derek watched Stiles run.

Even after the boy was far off he could still smell the sour scent of pain and mourning that added Stiles natural scent. He had done that. He had forced Stiles to relive the fresh pain of the last six months.  
He felt bad, even though Stiles could have killed them (Which he wasn't sure of any more) he knew Stiles cared for his mother. He detected no lies in the things Stiles had said. Fuck. He had to fix this.

 

Derek chased Stiles scent, it was strong, the sadness enhancing it, causing it to stink. Making it close to unbearable.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled.

At that moment Derek spotted out of the corner of his eye a pair of red glowing eyes glaring straight at him. "Leave me alone." Came the inhuman growl.

"Stiles, come on, I need to get you to school or Laura will have my ass." Derek offered his hand.

Stiles only growled, he was fed up, all of the emotions were too much. He didn't want to deny his wolf. Hell, the full moon is only a week away. Why not embrace it?  
"I don't want to go, I want to stay here."

 

"Stiles, don't you want revenge?"

"I never..huh-"

"Well I do. I want to tear out the throat of whoever did this. You can help me if you want, I know you want to. But for that you'll have to come with me."

Stiles slowly lets his eyes fade back to its natural honey brown. "You mean it? you'll help me?"

"I'm not helping you. I'm out for revenge, same as you. nothing more."

 

Stiles nodded in understanding before following Derek back to the car. The ride to school seemed less tense after that. Stiles had one thing in common with Derek after all. They both craved revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my fanfiction is a major canon complaint now XD derek is probably gonna get with someone that isnt Stiles on the show... *frown* but its okay!! we can keep our ship at full sail until we sink!!!!!!!!!


	5. New beginings or so it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is late for school. Humans are a pain but, hey! The misfit toys are better to play with anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Erica Reyes because she is one of my favorite characters on Teen wolf who is no longer with us, she is my role model. I used to have epilepsy and her story is inspiration to overcome bullies and have confidence in yourself.
> 
> Thanks you guys, I'm thinking of making this a fairly long fic so bare with me XD dont forget to leave a kudoz

Stiles ran to his first period class.  
Damn Derek and his fucking questions, making him angry and shit. Stiles stared down at the sheet of paper containing his locker information and the list of his classes, he stopped, turning to face the lockers closest to him.

"Six-Twenty-Five....Six-Twenty-Five..." Stiles eyes scanned the row of lockers before him, hoping to find the locker that belonged to him. As he glanced to the left only one locker stood out to him, this very locker had claw marks running down the front of it....locker 625.

Stiles looked down the hallway from left to right. This has to be a joke, right? Someone trying to goof the new kid, but no, Stiles could scent another werewolf had been there. A werewolf left this for him and him alone, probably not because he the new kid in town either. Stiles slowly opened the locker, expecting to find another present for him only to feel sightly relieved at the locker was in fact empty.

After finding his locker, Stiles continued to head to what was left of his first period class.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles knocked on the door of the class room and the teacher let him in.

"Mr. Stilinski, your late." She says.

"Huh...yeah, sorry teach. My ride made a unscheduled stop this morning." Stiles explained, holding his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Whatever your excuse is I still have to hold you back after school for about an hour. Class! This is-" The woman stops, looking at the name on her sheet and attempting to figure how to pronounce the name before Stiles speaks up.

"I go by Stiles." He whispers.

"Oh, huh, well. This is Stiles Stilinski. Make sure he feels welcome and feel free to show him around our school. Is there anything you would like to say to the class, Stiles?"

"Hey, hows it going? I'm gonna be in your classes now....Alright." Stiles nods jerkily and grins, he takes his seat next to a cute looking boy with olive skin and puppy-like, innocent brown eyes.

The teacher continues with the lecture she was giving before Stiles interrupted her but Stiles never focuses in, he stays lost in his own personal thoughts.

Suddenly everyone is taking notes, Stiles fishes through his pockets and sifts through his backpack only to find he had no pencil. fuck. Stiles sat back and let out a rough breath.The cute boy next to him reached over in that moment, fresh pencil in hand.

"Hey, huh, I noticed you dont have a pencil. You can borrow mine."

"Thanks man." Stiles smiles brightly.

"I'm Scott by the way, Scott McCall."

"Thanks, Scott, I owe you one." Stiles laughed and quickly wrote his notes.  
Today was starting to be a good day.

 

* * *

 

Stiles had to admit, he was proud of himself.  
well....maybe not PROUD but he was damn sure he had more confidence than he started out with this morning, he had survived four whole periods, and not only that, he sufficiently bullshited his way through every single one!

 

But at any rate, next was lunch. Oh, lunch, where anyone can find out where every mindless human falls on the totem pole of high school society. The jock groups sat together, the outcasts sat together, and the people who suspiciously seemed like background characters from some show on MTV sat together, filling all of the small spaces between the jocks and the outcasts.

 

This was the part of school Stiles hated. All the damn labels, and groups but this made it even worse because he was the new kid. There was no group for Stiles. None whatsoever. The only person Stiles had sort of interacted with today was that Scott kid from first period.

 

Stiles scanned the lunch room for Scott when he noticed a girl with blonde hair and a ratty looking sweat suit fall and drop her lunch, Stiles blood started to boil when he heard the laughter from the students sat closest to her. He knew what he had to do.

 

Stiles ran to the girls side and helped her up. Stiles turned to glare at one of the guys still laughing. "You think this is funny? really?" He yells at him. The lunch room goes quiet.

The guy stood."Dude, you can't be serious. Look at her shes a nobody." The girl next to douche-face-McGee pulled on his hand.

"Jackson, let it go. Sit down." She hissed.

"No Lydia, let me handle this twerp." Jackson smirked.

"I don't even want to ask why you think this is funny because only a sick fucker would. Oh, yeah, lets hurt and embarrass people who are different! That is a great idea, right?"

"Why don't you just get out of here." Jackson loomed over Stiles but after seeing Derek mad Jackson seemed like nothing.

"And what if I don't want to?" Stiles growled.

Jackson raised his fist. In that moment Stiles could feel something pushing him and the girl he helped away from the scene. Rushing them both out of the cafeteria and outside the building.

Stiles turned around to see Scott, his eyes wild, and panicked.

"Stiles, what the hell were you thinking??" Scott shouted.

"I had to help her, she-" Stiles was interrupted by the sound of a sniffle. Both boys turned to face the blonde, she sat on the ground, her head in her hands as she cried.

Stiles crouched down to her.

"Hey, your alright. Whats your name?"

She slowly looked up from her hands and with a stutter in her voice she managed to reply. "E-Erica. Erica Reyes."

 

Scott joined Stiles and offered Erica his hand, she held it as he helped her stand. She clung to Scott's arm as she reigned in her emotions.  
Stiles then continued to speak.

"Does this happen a lot?"

She nods.

"Why?"

She pauses, looking uncomfortable before actually speaking. "I have seizures, the medication makes me look like this, and I'm not like them."

 

Stiles nods in understanding. They lead her back inside with Scott to her left and Stiles to her right. That when Stiles gets a thought. He's an alpha, alphas can turn humans to make a new pack and new betas. He glanced over at both Scott and Erica as they walked her to class and quickly pushed the idea aside for later.

He would need to talk to Derek and Laura tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so recap!!  
> The Stilinski pack and Hale pack were killed by an unidentified Alpha but he or she left Derek, Stiles, Laura, Cora, and Peter alive.  
> Whats left of the Hales adopt the last Stilinski and new alpha in an attempt to find the killer.  
> Derek thought it was Stiles but is having doubts.  
> Stiles has figured out she can only morph into werewolf form when he is experiencing a mix of anger and sadness.  
> Stiles is thinking of making a new pack so that when they find the killer he or she can be stopped.
> 
> Any questions, suggestions , or comments? Why not leave a comment?


	6. You just cant comprehend my awesome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a plan. Derek doesnt like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys!! summer is over and I gotst school and shit. I AM TRYING, BEAR WITH MEH!!!  
> IM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS. SHITS GONE DOWN. I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE I HAVE'NT RUINED THIS STORY. but on the bright side ive been watching and reading Scott Pilgrim non-stop and I'm feeling good enough to finally write.

"no."

"What!?" Stiles eyes widened.

Derek stood in Stiles space. "No." He repeated.

"Derek we need to think about this, this could be a good idea." Laura set her hand on her younger brothers back.

Derek flinched away slightly. "No. I'm not bringing anyone else into this mess! this is our problem! Not random human teenagers problems!" Derek stepped out of Stiles space and turned to stare at his sister. "This is a stupid plan and its stupid to trust this kid." He motioned to Stiles.

Stiles gaped at him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dude! I'm trying to help and just because you can't comprehend my awesome doesn't mean it can't work."

Derek quarked his brow at Stiles. "Your awesome??"

"Yes. My awesome."

A short beat of silence passed before Derek growled and shook his head. "Do what you want, make your own mistakes. I don't care." Derek turned away to make his way into the house. Laura placed her hand on Stiles and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, he's just being pissy that's all. He will get over it soon enough."

Stiles nodded and smiled back at Laura only slightly. "Sure." He murmured.

"Its a good plan, ya'know." Laura smiled before continuing. "Make a pack, get stronger, then fight. But this problem with the plan that I had is how we will keep new betas safe, they're gonna be targeted."

"Exactly, if the alpha gets wind of us gaining strength he will attack again and we could take him!"

"What if this doesn't work?"

"What if it does?" Stiles looked into Laura's eyes seriously, he walked into the house


	7. On the heath, there blooms a little flower and it's called Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is set into motion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of this chapter comes from a song called: "Erika" and its a German marching song.
> 
> Sorry its been so long! Its been a wicked ride since the last time I updated. I've been through one girlfriend, two boyfriends and lost four best friends so now I'm ready. Ha! here we go!

 

Stiles stayed up that night thinking of Erica, seeing the look on her face as she said she wasn't like everyone else. She looked like she thought she deserved to be treated like shit.  
That made Stiles angry, why the hell did teens have to be so cruel and immature?

Well, fuck them and fuck what Derek thought.

Stiles stood and tuned his hearing to catch the sleeping heartbeats of both Laura and Derek. They were asleep. Good. He noticed he couldn't hear anyone else heartbeat and started to freak out before he remembered Peter wasn't at the house.  
Where that creep stayed at night, Stiles would never know.  
Or care.

He looked out the window in his room before smirking and opening it carefully, he then launched himself out of said window and onto the soft grass outside. Once he stood in the yard he looked up at where he assumed Derek's room was and gave the window ,next to the open window, a middle finger.

He smiled brightly as he ran through the preserve at full speed, when he finally came to the tree line he found he was on the lacrosse field from school. Cool, he could get to school from the house.

Stiles easily snuck into the office and broke the lock to the student files, he flipped through them quickly until he reached 'R'.

"Reyes...Reyes.." He whispered. "HA!" He laughed and held up a file saying 'Reyes, Erica' before doing a small celebratory flail.  
He opened the file and wrote down the address on his hand before haphazardly shoving the file back into the drawer; He then scrambled out of the office and out of the school since he had gotten what he came for.

 

* * *

 

He stood in the front yard and stared up at the house. It was small but it still had a second story, no basement. He walked around the house, scenting it and deciding which room Erica slept inside. He looked at one of the windows facing the backyard on the lowest level. Erica's.

Stiles walked up to the window and knocked on it quietly.

Erica opened the window. "W-what are you d-doing at my h-house?" She stuttered once he stepped into the room. He looked around.

"This is a nice room." He stated, ignoring her question. He wanted to ease her into it. He didn't want to just dive in head first like he did with other things. This was different, this was a girls life, it would be changed forever and she needed to know that.

Stiles stepped closer to her and she just backed up, sitting on the bed and refusing to take her eyes off of Stiles. He looked down at her.

"Have you ever thought of what it would be like to not be bothered by your epilepsy anymore? You ever wanted to feel normal?" He asked quietly.

Erica nodded slowly and looked up at Stiles with wide eyes.

"I can give you that. I can make your epilepsy go away, if you just let me bite you."

"What??" She looked horrified.

Stiles flashed his eyes at her and she sat up more with interest. He smirked at her, he would sense her need for information.

"I'm a werewolf and I'm an Alpha, that means I can bite you and turn you into a Beta. My Beta. You'll be free of all disease, you'll be stronger, faster. But everything will change and you'll be pack, My pack." Stiles leaned into her space. "So, what do you say?"

Erica bit her lip and held back an ecstatic smile, she kept nodding. "Yes. Please. Please, I don't want this anymore." She sounded desperate.

Stiles grabbed her arm and held it close with a grin.

"Perfect." He whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

 Stiles' lunch tray slapped against the table as he plopped down next to Scott. 

"I'm so fucking done with Harris. Seriously." Stiles grumbled.

"I totally get you man." Scott laughed and opened his Coke with a snap. He took a long swig as Stiles started digging into his own food next to him.

 

Right at that moment Erica decided to show up to school but whatever that was, it wasn't Erica. Her clothes were tight, her hair was curled and she strutted into the lunch room with a confidence the didn't have before.  
Scott spit his soda out loudly and Stiles dropped his sandwich in shock. When he told her she would change he didn't think she would get hot.

Erica came up to their table and grabbed the apple off of Stiles' tray, taking a bite in a lewd manner and winking at her alpha before standing up straight and walking deeper into the cafeteria to get her food.

Almost every guy and some male teachers (Which, ewww, by the way.) watched her walk away with heated looks. Stiles sat back in his chair and smirked, was that pride he was feeling? cause it felt damn good.

Wait till Derek saw this. He knew he did an awesome thing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to be real with you guys, I really would love your support and if you support me you bet I WILL support you!!
> 
> Leave a kudos and please comment! 
> 
> thank you, my Fanfiction Faithful!
> 
> PS: FIND ME ON TUMBLR and FOLLOW MY BLOG!! ITS CALLED : Awkward hugs are awkward. MY SCREENNAME IS: kitty-RedFang


End file.
